Flee
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: 'I want to die! But now that your here i cant help but protest' My whole life was a living hell, a punching bag for supernatural beings, but then i was sold to the god of Lies and my world was turned upside down. Loki/Oc, or even Tony/oc, im not sure yet.


I tried to run, I really did, but the thing I was running from was a god in my eyes. Terror raced through my body as I felt a cold hand grip my arm, and then in a split second I was flying through the air.

I let out a scream as his claws ripped through my leg and pain shot up my body like fire, tears streamed down my cheeks doing no good in getting rid of the pain.

He lashed out sending me flying in the other direction which ended up with me hitting my head on a large boulder. At once the world exploded into black and then I was somewhere else.

* * *

My eyes flew open in panic as I took in my surroundings, which was my room; I was lying on my bed blood covering the sheets, old and new. I let out a small curse and stood up my leg still streaming with blood as I stumbled towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was similar to my bed, covered in blood, though this one has less, and the mirror was spotless, courtesy of the maids, so that when I end my job and clean up I can see my pitiful existence. At least that is what my dad said when I asked.

My father is a large man, not even a man; His skin was covered with dark green scales, his long snake tail curled out under his (Ugly) White suit. His eyes were a pure black which to me mirrors his black heart, and His head was spotless of all hair as he always sat on his 'throne'. Which is an actual throne, but he is no prince or king, or even a freaking queen. He just is an arrogant Barsted who chooses my path freely, not even caring for my person.

Now I was an entirely different person, I had pure white hair that has never been cut so it is let loose down to my knees, messy in all areas. My eyes were golden and glowing with a dull light, the pupils were catlike in figure but still black. In the presence of my Father, I wore a blood red gown which flowed into a sickly black. When I was on a job, I wore black short shorts and an extremely tight yellow turtle neck with no sleeves, which barely goes past my boobs. Barely. You see why one of the reasons I hate my life so much?! Oh and I have a black collar on as well.

Anyway, my last 'client' was a thing called Thanos, I'm not sure what he is, or how my father contacted such a powerful being, but he is one of the worst. Since one of the rules my father set was; 'do anything you want, but leave her alive', He beat me as painful as it could get, he burnt me, drowned me, scratched me, wounded me, and even used his magic to make me think I was in agony. He was one of the worst. Not the worst I might say though, the worst is Loki.

Yes Loki, the god of lies, silver tongue. No I'm not lying, he is worse than Thanos, he messes with my mind, beats me as he rapes me, anything and everything, but the worst is when he messes with my mind. He spins webs in my brain, making me think and question myself, and then he blames me for my mother's death, and then my brother's and sister's death. I cannot defend myself against his leers as he told me lies and made me question my whole self.

_'Now that I think about it'_ my blood ran cold with realization.

_'He is my next client'_

Once I was done washing the blood off my leg and head I glanced at my reflection once, feeling the familiar pang in my heart as I took in my tear stained and bloody face, before having a small drink of water and then moving out into my living room.

At once I felt a small spark run up my spine slowly, signalling my next client is ready. I shivered wiping the tears away as I ran into my room and collapsed onto my bed, closing my eyes as the world fell away.

At once I felt cold hands grip my waist and pulled me to a bare chest. At once I realised what he had planned for today. His chin rested on my neck as he breathed steadily, his heartbeat pounding against my back. "This lesson will have to be short" He whispered hoarsely into my ear causing me to shiver my eyes wide with terror. "But don't worry; we'll be meeting sooner than you think"

I could literally hear the smirk in his voice as he bit down on my earlobe, his hands gripping harder and harder. I let out a small whimper as he planted dangerous kisses down my neck, licking and biting which caused me to gasp at the pain an pleasure mixed in one.

Holding onto my waist with one hand he used the other to grip one of my wrists, pulling it back until it was almost painful, he trailed his kisses down onto my shoulder, where he nipped the scar that was crisscrossing my skin, the one that he gave me in our first session.

I bit my lip to try and stop the moan that went along with the pleasure that was building. He smirked against my skin as the hand that was gripping my waist ghosted over my skin, dangerously close to my private place.

His mouth was nipping at my elbows by then, which was strangely arousing, as I looked away my eyes screwed shut and I whimpered. He dug his claws into my wrist slightly as if he felt his control slipping; he let out a low growl to accompany it as he nipped slightly harder at my wrist. I felt the hand at my waist leave my skin and he gripped my chin twisting my head around to face him as he paused.

"Open your eyes" he whispered and I whimpered as I peeked out of one eye at his face, and at once my belly flipped as I caught sight of him.

His whole being looked like he just got out of a shower, his hair was tumbling over his shoulders in strait rags, and he was only wearing jeans, which seemed to cling to his image like rubber, which caused me to look up embarrassed. His grin widened into a smirk as I stared at his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. I immediately pushed that thought away as I felt a rush of fear if he could read my thoughts, luckily though he didn't at the time.

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he bit down on the skin of my hand; I in turn bit my lip as I tried to bite back a moan only to fail as it slipped out almost silently. At once the smirk widened as he immediately went back to my neck, only to pause as a loud blaring alarm sounded through the darkness. He cursed in some unknown language as he straightened up his hands leaving my waist and making me face him.

"That is the end for today, But don't worry, you'll see me soon enough anyway" He whispered hoarsely in my ear and I whimpered a split second before he disappeared and I was left to wake up.


End file.
